Espio trapped in a room
by ianon2013
Summary: Espio falls down a hole and is in a room trying to get home but someone doesn't want him to
1. Old version

_***ONESHOT!***_

It was another day at the Chaotix and another day of one of Charmy's favorite games: Hide and Seek, and Charmy was the seeker.

But Espio was the last one standing because he cheats at it by going invisible and changes his hiding spots

"ESPIO! I'M GONNA FIND YOU!" the bee said playfully as he looks behind trees in a small forest but the chameleon was running away in the opposite direction

'Not if I do this' the chameleon thought to himself

He skid to a halt seeing a cute white rabbit going into a huge rabbit hole

'Perfect!'

Espio crawled in the hole with the rabbit and followed it

The rabbit turned around and started sniffing Espio but the rabbit's whiskers tickled his face

The rabbit turned back around and hopped deeper into the hole but Espio followed

"Hey, where are you goiaaaaah!"

***Espio's POV***

I was falling down a deep pit that I didn't see but…I was mostly floating down than falling

"Hey, this is nice but how deep is the hole? Does it lead me to the center of the earth? Even though it's 1,800 miles down which is…9,504,000 feet"

I saw a bright light below me

"I must be getting close to the bottom"

…

*THUD!*

"Ow!"

I fell onto the floor but the floor looked like a ceiling with a chandelier

"Am I upside down?"

***Third Person POV***

The chameleon was right, he fell from the ceiling -because his hands were balled up but if his finger tips touched the ceiling then he wouldn't fall- fell onto a three legged table that tipped over and fell with him

***Espio's POV***

*CRASH!*

"Okay, that's enough falling for one day"

As I got up from the ground while my body is sore

I looked around and there were five or six doors around me also a curtain was between two of them.

'One of these doors must have the way out'

I turned the knob of every door but they were locked

'Maybe I knocked the key off the table'

I turn around and the table was standing

'That's odd, I don't remember setting it up awhile ago'

So I walked over to it and the key was laying on it, I picked it up and unlocked every door but it wouldn't open

"Grr, just my luck, I'm stuck down here in a room with doors that won't unlock and now I won't get home…but maybe, just maybe"

The curtain must have something to hide so I walked over to it and…

"Nothing? The curtain is just hiding a wall!"

*Bonk*

'Did I kick something?'

I crouch down and a small door was there

"Oh, I take that back"

I slid the key into the hole and it opened.

"Wait a minute, I'm too big to fit through the door"

So I closed the door and locked it

"Great, just great…I'll never get home now, I bet the Chaotix are worried about me being gone and I bet that they are telling Knuckles as I speak"

While I sat down and hugged my knees

"And I bet I'll never get out of here"

The room was freezing cold so I collected much of my body heat as possible

"I wish I was home".

A chime was heard in the air, it sounded exactly like that chime when Ianon moves when flying

"IANON!"

I got up and turned around, Ianon wasn't there but on the table was a tall bottle filled with red liquid

"Well okay, I hope it isn't poisonous"

***Third Person POV***

Espio took a few sips from the liquid as he set down the key then the bottle but his body went numb as he shrank until he was the size of a chameleon

***Espio's POV***

"So that's what it does, I'm the right size to go through the door but I locked it so guess like I'm going to have to climb up to get it".

'Thank goodness for my chameleon powers'

I began climbing the leg of the table

'Almost there'

***Third Person POV***

The chameleon slipped and fell down the leg but he kept trying many times but he fell down

***Espio's POV***

"Great, this is going to take forever if I continue but what's my other option?"

I heard the chime again and I turned around and a plate full of Tsujiura Senbeis that was palm sized (fortune cookies in Japanese) were behind me

'Well I do feel snacky'.

I picked one up and ate it

'Well if they are called Tsujiura Senbeis then what happed to the Senbeis?'

Once I swallowed it, my body tingled then numbed

'Oh no, am I getting smaller?'

My body may numb but I can still run even without feeling my legs but where am I running to? The wall

'This is not my day' as I looked at my hand and it was weird of how it looked

My body began to painfully grow and stretch also my good gloves ripped including my cuffs

"Oh no they're ruined, my gloves and cuffs were limited edition at the store"

In a bright flash, they were gone

"NO! No, no, no…this can't be, my beloved things are gone. Today must be the worst day of my life: first I fall down a hole and get suck here, second: my favorite belongings are gone and now I'm a giant chameleon"

Another bright flash filled the room, my gloves and cuffs were back but the tingling happened and I shrank too fast to get the key

"No! I'm going to get home and that's final!"

I ran to the plate but a blast of air blew me back

"You will never go home!" a voice yelled

What was standing a few feet in front of me was a giantess who had brown hair and eyes, wearing a baggy blouse and skinny jeans with high heeled boots that almost reached her kneecaps.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I asked the girl as I got up

"I am Chloe Pop, Ianon's sister" the girl replied

"And I want nothing to do with you but…how do you know Ianon?"

"We're friends, one day I met her when I was taking a walk around the forest then I met her and that's all I know also…why won't you let me leave?"

She got on her hands and knees, her face was all up in mine

"If Ianon won't come home, neither will you!"

She reached out to get me but I took out a ninja star and cut her hand then began running around her until I got to the plate

"Where are you?!"

She got on her two feet and began looking around but I quickly became invisible and popped a Tsujiura Senbeis in my mouth and became bigger

"Right here!"

She turned around as I became visible and I quickly snatched the key

"I'm going home and I'm not going to let a spoiled brat get in my way!".

I wrapped her waist around by using my chameleon tail

"Now I wish for you to go away!"

In a bright flash, Chloe was gone but a pink bottle was on the ground

"What's this?"

I picked it up and the label said:

'Home sweet home'

"But what about my giantness? If I drink this then when I get home, I'll forever be a giant chameleon…how will I train myself and fit into the house?"

Tears filled my eyes that began flooding the room

"I just have to man up and do what's right!"

I dropped the key like I've even cared about it then open the bottle and drank all off the pink liquid

Everything blacked out and I heard a splash

…

"ESPIO!"

I opened my eyes and I was lying on the couch

"Ow my head! What happened?"

I asked the Chaotix even Knuckles and Ianon was here

"You tripped and fell while playing hide and seek then you passed out" Vector explained

I turned my head to the girl

"Ianon, is it true that you have a sister named Chloe Pop?" said I

"How did you know about that?" she asked

"Weird dream and I'm glad it's all over"


	2. New version

_***ONESHOT!***_

It was another day at the Chaotix and another day of one of Charmy's favorite games: Hide and Seek, and Charmy was the seeker.

But Espio was the last one standing because he cheats at it by going invisible and changes his hiding spots

"ESPIO! I'M GONNA FIND YOU!" the bee said playfully as he looks behind trees in a small forest but the chameleon was running away in the opposite direction

'_Not if I do this'_ the chameleon thought to himself

He skid to a halt seeing a cute white rabbit going into a huge rabbit hole

'_Perfect!'_

Espio crawled in the hole with the rabbit and followed it

The rabbit turned around and started sniffing Espio but the rabbit's whiskers tickled his face

The rabbit turned back around and hopped deeper into the hole but Espio followed

"Hey, where are you goiaaaaah!"

***Espio's POV***

I was falling down a deep pit that I didn't see but…I was mostly floating down than falling

"Hey, this is nice but how deep is the hole? Does it lead me to the center of the earth? Even though it's 1,800 miles down which is…9,504,000 feet"

I saw a bright light below me

"I must be getting close to the bottom"

…

*THUD!*

"Ow!"

I fell onto the floor but the floor looked like a ceiling with a chandelier

"Am I upside down?"

***Third Person POV***

The chameleon was right, he fell from the ceiling -because his hands were balled up but if his finger tips touched the ceiling then he wouldn't fall- fell onto a three legged table that tipped over and fell with him

***Espio's POV***

*CRASH!*

"Okay, that's enough falling for one day" as I got up from the ground while my body is sore

I looked around and there were five or six doors around me also a curtain was between two of them.

'_One of these doors must have the way out'_

I turned the knob of every door but they were locked

'_Maybe I knocked the key off the table'_

I turn around and the table was standing

'_That's odd, I don't remember setting it up awhile ago'_

So I walked over to it and the key was lying on top of it, I picked it up and unlocked every door but it wouldn't open

"Grr, just my luck, I'm stuck down here in a room with doors that won't unlock and now I won't get home…but maybe, just maybe"

'_The curtain must have something to hide so I walked over to it and…'_

"Nothing?! The curtain is just hiding a wall!"

*Bonk*

'_Did I kick something?'_

I crouch down and a small door was there

"Oh, I take that back"

I slid the key into the hole, unlocked it and it opened.

"Wait a minute, I'm too big to fit through the door"

So I closed the door and locked it

"Great, just great…I'll never get home now, I bet the Chaotix are worried about me being gone and I bet that they are telling Knuckles as I speak" while I sat down and hugged my knees

"And I bet I'll never get out of here"

The room was freezing cold so I collected much of my body heat as possible

"I wish I was home".

A chime was heard in the air, it sounded exactly like that chime when Ianon moves when flying

"IANON!"

I got up and turned around, Ianon wasn't there but on the table was a tall glass bottle filled with red liquid

"Well okay, I hope it isn't poisonous" I smelled it…the aroma was sweet then I took a sip from it and it tasted sweet as well and fruity. My body wanted more from it _'mmm, this is really good'_

***Third Person POV***

Espio took a lot of sips from the liquid as he set down the key then the bottle but his body went numb as he shrank until he was the size of an actual chameleon

***Espio's POV***

"So that's what it does, I'm the right size to go through the door but I locked it so guess like I'm going to have to climb up to get the key".

'_Thank goodness for my chameleon powers'_

I began to climb up the leg of the table

'_Almost there'_

***Third Person POV***

The chameleon slipped and fell down the leg but he kept trying many times but he fell down even though he could stick to walls

***Espio's POV***

"Great, this is going to take forever if I continue but what's my other option?"

I heard the chime again and I turned around and a plate full of Tsujiura Senbeis that was palm sized were behind me

'Well…I do feel snacky'.

I picked one up and ate it

'_If they are called Tsujiura Senbeis then what happed to the Senbeis?'_

Once I swallowed it, my body tingled then numbed

'_Oh no, am I getting smaller?'_

My body may numb but I can still run even without feeling my legs but where am I running to? The wall for room space

'_This is not my day'_ as I looked at my hand and it was weird of how it looked

My body began to painfully grow and stretch also my good gloves ripped off including my cuffs

"Oh no they're ruined, my gloves and cuffs were limited edition at the store when I got them"

In a bright flash, they were gone

"NO! No, no, no…this can't be, my beloved things are gone. Today must be the worst day of my life: first I fall down a hole and get suck here, second: my favorite belongings are gone and now I'm a giant chameleon"

Another bright flash filled the room, my gloves and cuffs were back on my body also they fit my giant size, but the tingling happened and I shrank too fast to get the key

"No! I'm going to get home and that's final!"

I ran to the plate but a blast of air blew me back and I was smacked against the wall

"You will never go home!" a voice yelled

What was standing a few feet in front of me was a giantess (she is a giantess with me being small) who had brown hair and eyes, wearing a baggy blouse and skinny jeans with high heeled boots that almost reached her kneecaps...clothing that Ianon would never wear.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I asked the girl as I got up

"I am Chloe Pop, Ianon's sister" the girl replied

"And I want nothing to do with you but…how do you know Ianon?"

"We're friends, one day I met her when I was taking a walk around the forest then I met her and that's all I know also…why won't you let me leave?"

She got on her hands and knees, her face was all up in mine

"If Ianon won't come home, neither will you!"

She reached out to get me but I took out a ninja star and cut her hand then began running around her until I got to the plate

"Where are you?!"

She got on her two feet and began looking around but I quickly became invisible and popped a Tsujiura Senbeis in my mouth and became bigger with my gloves and cuffs growing with me.

"Right here!"

She turned around as I became visible and I quickly snatched the key

"I'm going home and I'm not going to let a spoiled brat get in my way!".

I used my chameleon tail to wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground

"Now I wish for you to go away!"

In a bright flash, Chloe was gone but a pink bottle was on the ground where she stood before

"What's this?"

I picked it up and the label said:

'Home sweet home'

"But what about my giantness? If I drink this then when I get home, I'll be a giant chameleon forever…how will I train myself and fit into the house?"

Tears filled my eyes that began flooding the room

"I just have to man up and do what's right!"

I dropped the key like I've even cared about it then open the bottle and drank all off the sweet pink liquid

Everything blacked out and I heard a splash

…

"ESPIO!"

I opened my eyes and I was lying on the couch

"Ow my head! What happened?"

I asked the Chaotix even Knuckles and Ianon was here

"You tripped and fell while playing hide and seek then you passed out" Vector explained

I turned my head to the girl

"Ianon, is it true that you have a sister named Chloe Pop?" said I

"How did you know about that?" she asked

"Weird dream and I'm glad it's all over".

"Well that's good Espio" Ianon said the she kissed my horn and gently stroked my head that I felt like I was going to purr even though chameleons _can't_ purr.


End file.
